Irresistible
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Dinero, popularidad, chicas... Eren lo tiene todo y más. Aburrido de lo fácil que es su vida, decide imponerse su mayor reto: conquistar a su vecino Levi. Llevárselo a la cama será su gran desafió y más cuando descubra que ya tiene pareja, pero lejos de rendirse, Eren utilizará todos los recursos para lograr su objetivo. [EreRi, FaRi, OoC, Smut].
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, pues aquí estoy de vuelta! Estoy muy contenta por este nuevo proyecto, es algo completamente diferente a mis anteriores fics pero espero hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para que os guste. Quiero avisaros que este será un fic centrado en un triangulo amoroso, aunque tengo pensando incluir un cuarto personaje dentro de poco. No añadiré angst, si en algún momento es necesario, lo pondré por supuesto, pero lo que moverá el fic será el drama amoroso.**

 **Es mi primer Ereri, y he tenido que cambiar el personaje de Eren. Es cierto que soy muy estricta con el tema de los OoC, pero para desarrollar la idea tuve que hacerlo sí o sí, me dolió y me cuesta escribir un Eren tan diferente, pero prometo que tendrá una evolución, no será un personaje plano. He ajustado a Levi lo más canon posible, por tanto aunque aquí sea uke, sigue siendo el mismo Levi. Y creo que ya no me queda más que deciros :) Espero de corazón que os guste!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, FaRi, y mucho Ooc por parte de Eren (pido disculpas por esto último)**

* * *

 **Dados lanzados sobre el tablero**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana amaneció como todas las anteriores: aburrida. Ladeando la cabeza, Eren posó sus ojos en la chica que dormía a su lado. Morena, con la piel suave, unos pechos sugerentes, unas curvas de escándalo... Nada que Eren no hubiera visto antes. Con una mueca, se levantó de la cama y buscó sus boxers tirados por el suelo. La ropa de la chica... ¿Vanesa? ¿Raquel? ¿Cristina?... estaba esparcida por todos lados.

La noche había sido exactamente como todas las demás. Salir a una discoteca, coquetear con un par de chicas guapas y llevarse la mejor a la cama. Dos o tres rondas de sexo y al día siguiente despedirla con un: ya te llamaré. Nunca llamaba. Tampoco repetía con la misma dos veces.

Todo había empezado como un juego; él que lo tenía todo se preguntó cuántas chicas podría acostarse en un plazo de un mes, y por el momento ya llevaba quince. Al principio le divertía ver a las chicas derretirse con los halagos y las sonrisas coquetas que les dedicaba. Todas caían, sin excepción. No importaba si con alguna se demoraba más de lo habitual, al final siempre lograba conquistarla.

Pero para decepción suya, ese juego había perdido su encanto. Ahora todas las chicas le parecían iguales; daba igual que fueran rubias, morenas o pelirrojas. Disfrutaba del sexo como el primer día, pero sentía que algo fallaba. Ni siquiera la belleza que dormía en su cama pudo quitarle esa molesta sensación.

Fastidiado, entró al baño para valorar su aspecto.

No quería pecar de pretensioso, pero su imagen reflejada en el espejo era algo digno de ver. A sus veinte años, Eren se consideraba a si mismo irresistible. Alto, con el cabello castaño cayendo con elegancia por la frente, sus ojos verdes con destellos dorados que tantas miradas atraía, su piel bronceada y una sonrisa que derretiría el propio polo norte. Su cuerpo era igual de perfecto, de eso no cabía duda.

Y, aun así, no tenía suficiente. Era frustrante. Tenerlo todo, pero sentirse vacío sin razón aparente.

Su padre era un prestigioso médico, su madre la dueña de un restaurante y él un modelo que posaba para una marca muy importante de ropa interior: _Levi's_. Eren sacaba de su billetera, billetes de cien dólares como quien saca caramelos de los bolsillos.

¿Qué diablos necesitaba para estar satisfecho?

Mirándose fijamente en el espejo, dio con la respuesta.

Un reto.

Un reto lo bastante difícil como para dedicarle el tiempo que empleaba acostándose con desconocidas por placer.

Lo siguiente sería pensar qué reto podría suponerle tal cantidad de tiempo. Debía ser algo imposible de lograr, para así considerarlo seriamente. Pero... ¿el qué?

Pensó sin desviar su mirada del espejo. Le gustaba mirarse en el. No dar con el reto apropiado le enfureció, pero se calmó, aún era temprano y tenía todo el día para pensarlo. Saliendo del baño, vio como la chica ya se había despertado y ahora se ponía la ropa interior.

—Buenos días —le saludó abrochándose el sujetador.

Eren solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes para desayunar?

Oh, esas eran las peores. Él nunca invitaba a desayuno. Tres orgasmos eran más que suficientes para irse por la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres desayunar, en la esquina de la calle hay una cafetería —contestó rudamente.

La chica frunció el ceño molesta.

—Entonces me voy ya —replicó ofendida.

Eren asintió sin oponerse. Era el mismo ritual para todas. Algunas incluso se marchaban de su casa antes de que él despertara, esas eran las mejores. Así se ahorraban silencios incómodos. Acompañándola hasta la puerta, se despidió con su habitual: "Hasta la próxima". Ella no dijo nada, lo cual fue una buena señal.

Justo cuando la chica entraba en el ascensor, su vecino salió también. Eren, quien estaba recostado con el brazo alzado contra el marco de la puerta y vestido solo con los bóxers, ladeó la cabeza y con su mejor sonrisa, dijo:

—Buenos días, Levi.

Este le ignoró deliberadamente mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor. No hizo falta ser un genio para saber qué pensaba Levi respecto a su vecino.

—¿Otra noche sin poder dormir? —le preguntó Eren en tono insolente.

Era bien sabido que al castaño le gustaba hacer gritar a las chicas cuando las tenía en su cama. Su vecino no entró en su provocación y haciendo gala de una total indiferencia se metió en el ascensor con la chica. Eren hizo una mueca. Entrando en su casa, se dijo que era imposible no causarle envidia a ese ser amargado que tenía por vecino.

Su relación era mínima, prácticamente no habían entablado ninguna conversación pese a que Eren lo intentó las primeras veces. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus amigos le odiasen y le tuviesen envidia por ser él, otros le consideraban una especie de héroe, las chicas le adoraban o le despreciaban... Fuera donde fuera, provocaba una reacción u otra. Y, sin embargo, siempre había alguien diferente al resto.

Y para desgracia suya, era Levi. Sus provocaciones no surtían efecto, arrancarle una sola palabra era casi un milagro y nunca recibió una sola queja por su parte. Los demás vecinos si habían llamado a su puerta, protestando por los ruidos a altas horas de la noche, pero con Levi nada.

Le enervaba no conseguir ni un mísero insulto de su boca. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, suspiró pesadamente.

Su móvil sonó repentinamente. Eren miró la pantalla y vio con letras grandes: "Dot Pixis llamando...". A punto estuvo de colgar, su representante podía llegar a ser muy agobiante, pero igual era algo importante.

—¿Qué? —espetó Eren de mala gana aceptando la llamada.

—Buenos días a ti también, Eren.

La voz relajada de Pixis dejaba claro que ya estaba acostumbrado al malhumor del chico.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? Recuerda que no acepto ofertas basura.

—No se trata de eso. Hoy tienes trabajo —informó yendo directo al grano.

—Esta semana la tengo libre.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero uno de los modelos nos ha fallado y no pueden aplazar la sesión. Te han elegido a ti para substituirlo.

—¡¿Y puedo saber quién ha sido el responsable de esto?! —inquirió Eren furioso.

—Jean Kirstein.

Eren soltó un gruñido. Lo suponía... Nadie más podía fastidiarle de esa manera.

—¿Cuánto me pagarán?

—Suficiente como para que muevas tu trasero.

No tenía ningún compromiso para hoy, pero no soportaba imprevistos como aquel y menos si eran por culpa del idiota de Jean.

—¿A qué hora debo estar allá? —preguntó, dándose por vencido.

—Dentro de una hora.

Eren colgó y lanzó el móvil contra el sofá. Cuando viera a Jean le partiría la cara, con suerte lo echarían y no posaría por un par de meses. Aún no entendía como alguien como él había llegado a ser modelo. Misterios sin resolver.

Quitándose los boxers, entró en el baño y se dio una ducha.

Mientras el agua caía por su rostro, pensó que Jean era sin duda —dejando a un lado a Levi—, la persona más irritante que conocía. Tenían sus diferencias, pero en el fondo había un motivo en especial que fue el detonante para crear una enemistad para toda la vida.

Jean era bisexual. Cuando les presentaron se saludaron con cierta hostilidad, más adelante Eren se enteró que a Jean le gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres y quiso ponerle a prueba. No es que estuviera interesado en los hombres, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. ¿Volvería locos a los chicos también?

No utilizó la misma táctica que con las chicas, pues sabía que entre hombres las cosas eran más directas. Un día lo arrinconó y se le insinuó mostrando su sonrisa única; esa que usaba para que su presa cayera rendida ante él.

La respuesta de Jean fue inmediata. De un empujón, lo apartó bruscamente alegando que antes prefería ligar con un primate. Eren, que nunca había sido rechazado, quedó en shock. No importaba que fuera un hombre, el caso es que alguien se había negado a tener una noche de sexo con él. Tardó en recuperarse de la impresión. Le dolió ver su orgullo pisoteado por ese cretino, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su inteligencia era limitada. No había otra explicación.

Saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, cogió las dos prendas de ropa que había depositado minutos antes encima del mueble del baño. Pasándose una toalla por el pelo mojado, se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar pensar por décima vez esa mañana que era simplemente irresistible.

Admirándose más tiempo del que debería, Eren se vistió sin prisas y después de comprobar que su aspecto era sobresaliente, salió del baño. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, no se entretuvo en prepararse un desayuno muy elaborado, un café y unas tostadas. Ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde la llamada de Pixis, pero no tenía ninguna prisa. Eren solía llegar tarde a las sesiones fotográficas, no porque no calculase bien el tiempo, sino porque a quien esperaban era a él, y sin él no podían empezar. Se trataba de una mera cuestión de arrogancia.

Terminado el desayuno, tomó lo imprescindible: llaves del coche, billetera y móvil. Seguidamente salió de su apartamento.

Como había supuesto, tardó treinta minutos en llegar. Se podría considerar que casi fue puntual tratándose de Eren. El equipo le esperaba impaciente, el director le metió prisas a la estilista para que Eren estuviera listo en menos de cinco minutos.

—Perfecto como siempre —le dijo Petra mientras el castaño tomaba asiento en el camerino—, me ahorras mucho trabajo.

—Seguro que aún puedes hacerme más irresistible —aseguró con un guiño.

Petra rio y se puso manos a la obra. Entre ellos había una buena amistad, desde el momento en el que se conocieron conectaron al instante, y a pesar de que consideraba a Petra una mujer muy guapa, nunca intentó nada con ella. La razón principal fue saber que tenía pareja, un tipo grande y musculoso llamado Mike que medía casi dos metros de altura. Un día le hizo una visita sorpresa a su novia durante una sesión y Eren concluyó que no merecía la pena jugarse su integridad física por algo imposible; Petra estaba muy enamorada de Mike.

El director gritó con voz atronadora que no tenían todo el día, y tras unos retoques, Eren se levantó y se dirigió al vestuario para quitarse la ropa y ponerse los bóxers de esa temporada de otoño. Con el torso desnudo y sintiéndose de lo más cómodo, empezó la sesión.

Los primeros cuarenta minutos pasaron sin muchas interrupciones, y haciendo lo que le gustaba, a Eren se le olvidó el cabreo por substituir a Jean ese día. El fotógrafo apagó la cámara y exclamó:

—¡Hagamos un descanso, chicos!

A Eren le tendieron un batín para evitar que cogiese frío. El equipo se dispersó, el modelo estaba ansioso por ver las fotos, pero hasta que no las pasaran al ordenador tendría que esperar. Echando un ojo a su alrededor, más allá, apartados de las cámaras y los focos, se encontraban Armin e Historia los cuales era soportes técnicos, conversando con mucho entusiasmo. Como no tenía nada que hacer, se acercó a ellos.

—¡Es increíble! Quiero seguir leyendo, pero tampoco quiero terminarlo, es muy frustrante —decía Historia.

—¿Verdad? Luego te lo pasas releyéndolo hasta que te sabes cada página de memoria —declaró Armin con aire resignado.

Por supuesto hablaban de libros. El rubio al verle le saludó amistosamente, su compañera reparó en su presencia también y le preguntó qué tal estaba.

—Trabajando en mis días libres —contestó con una mueca.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

Eren miró de reojo la cubierta del libro que Historia tenía sobre regazo; no le hubiera prestado más de dos segundos de atención sino hubiera sido por el nombre del autor escrito encima del título: Levi Ackerman, _Los ecos al anochecer_.

¿Levi? ¿Su vecino...? ¿Era posible que fuera escritor?

—Llevo esperando _Las sombras tienen ojos_ desde hace dos años, pero me alegró oír que lo publicará al final del año —informó Armin.

—¿Cuando lo dijo? —preguntó Historia.

—En una entrevista que le hicieron hace menos de un mes... mira —y sacó su móvil.

Mientras buscaba la entrevista por internet, Eren alzó la cabeza y miró la pantalla del móvil por encima del hombro de Armin.

El artículo rezaba con letras grandes la siguiente frase: " _Las sombras tienen ojos" llegará a las librerías en diciembre de este año._ Y junto con la entrevista, una foto del escritor Levi Ackerman. Eren no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su vecino, estoico y sin una pizca de carisma aparecía fotografiado al lado de una cita suya: _Mi mejor momento del día para escribir es por la noche._

—Dicen que antes de entrevistarle, prohibió cualquier pregunta respecto a su vida privada. Los periodistas están más interesados en sus relaciones personales que en su profesión como escritor —explicó Armin.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... nunca se le ha visto con pareja —comentó Historia—. A veces se le ve en compañía de un chico apuesto y empezaron los rumores sobre que le gustaban los hombres.

—Entonces comprendo que sea tan reservado en ese aspecto.

Armin guardó el móvil y continuó discutiendo con Historia acerca de lo que sucedería en la secuela de esa saga de thriller y terror.

Eren se quedó pensativo. ¿Levi era gay? Resultaba difícil de creer, pero por otro lado eso explicaría porque nunca veía a ninguna mujer entrar en su apartamento. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Era imposible que a un hombre no le hirviese la sangre al tener de vecino al propio Eren Jaeger.

Tras una pausa de media hora, reanudaron la sesión fotográfica para promocionar la ropa interior de esa temporada. El castaño posó por casi más de una hora, seduciendo a la cámara como solo él sabía hacerlo. El fotógrafo era muy exigente, y de una misma postura, podía sacar hasta unas treinta fotos aproximadamente.

Eren, quien no amaba otra cosa que no fuera posar delante de todo el equipo, bufó irritado por la insistencia del fotógrafo. Con una sola toma la foto ya era perfecta.

Finalmente, la sesión se dio por finalizada. Eren se vistió con la ropa que trajo puesta por la mañana y aguardó expectante a que el fotógrafo le enseñara por encima algunas de las fotos que había sacado. Este accedió sin mucho entusiasmo, pues su labor aún no había acabado. Accediendo a la galería de fotos, se las mostró. El castaño vio alrededor de una docena y las calificó como "soberbias".

Dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al fotógrafo, se despidió de él. Petra le dijo adiós, como también Armin e Historia. El resto del equipo o le despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza o nada (algunos no soportaban su actitud arrogante).

De regreso a su apartamento, la conversación entre sus dos amigos sobre Levi rondaba por su mente repetidas veces. Levi era gay… No… Podía serlo, pero nada había sido confirmado por el momento. Existía una alta probabilidad de que a Levi le gustaran los hombres, y por esa razón… ¡Levi debería haberse fijado en él! Era su vecino y vivían pared con pared… Era prácticamente imposible que su vecino no sintiera nada al verle todos los días. Eren lo pensó detenidamente y atribuyó su falta de interés en algo tan sencillo como el hecho de que él solo se acostaba con mujeres. Seguramente Levi le vería inaccesible. No había otra explicación.

Con el coche parado en un semáforo en rojo, Eren tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante. En aquellos instantes su cerebro barajaba la posibilidad de enfrentarse al mayor reto de todos los tiempos. ¿Sería capaz…? Definitivamente no era algo fácil de llevar a cabo, tampoco lograría su éxito en cuatro días, pero… ¿Cómo dejar pasar ese desafío?

Recordando su intento fallido de conquistar a Jean, agradeció el haber cometido esos errores, puesto que ahora no volvería a cometerlos.

Sí, iba a ser algo difícil de conseguir, pero se percató de que eso le añadía más emoción, mucha más que cualquier conquista que hubiera tenido hasta entonces. Con un objetivo claro, el tedio y aburrimiento desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Acelerando tras ponerse el semáforo en verde, no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para encontrar un motivo que le sirviera de excusa para hablar con Levi.

—Así que escritor, ¿no?

Eren se rio al imaginar cómo su querido vecino cambiaba su horario de escritura por la mañana, debido a que por la noche estaría ocupado teniendo a Eren entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro acerca de si llegar tan lejos como para tener sexo con él, al fin y al cabo, nunca lo había hecho con un hombre… Decidió que el desarrollo de los acontecimientos ya inclinarían la balanza hacia un lado u otro.

.

.

.

Eren hubiera empezado de inmediato su misión de conquistar a Levi, pero una llamada de su madre antes de llegar a casa le hizo cambiar de planes. Al parecer le necesitaba en el restaurante, y de mala gana el castaño accedió. Su madre tenía un temperamento parecido al suyo, y no era buena idea negarse a echarle una mano con el negocio.

El resto del día lo pasó sin poder descansar ni quince minutos; sirviendo como camarero y pegando gritos a los cocineros para que se dieran prisa con los pedidos. Su madre daba instrucciones a los empleados y procuraba que todo cliente estuviera satisfecho con el servicio y la comida. El local estaba más lleno de lo habitual y por ende tuvieron que trabajar el doble; mientras anotaba los pedidos y recogía platos, Eren recordó por qué no le gustaba trabajar ahí: demasiado estrés que soportar.

Cuando dieron las once de la noche, su madre le dijo que ya podía irse a casa y que le recompensaría por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. El castaño esperó que así fuera y después de darse un abrazo de despedida, tomó el coche y regresó a casa exhausto.

Nada más llegar, dejó las llaves, la billetera y el móvil sobre el sofá y meditó sobre si llamar a Levi en ese momento o esperar a mañana. Lo más probable es que estuviera escribiendo, si lo dicho en la entrevista era cierto, pero quizás le molestaría si le interrumpía… Era arriesgado, pero en eso consistía el juego, ¿no?

Haría las cosas bien, sin prisas y calculando cada movimiento al milímetro. Esta vez no perdería. Desenredándose un poco el flequillo, cogió las llaves y salió de su vivienda. Justo enfrente, estaba la puerta de su vecino Levi.

Era hora de empezar.

Colocándose en una postura casual, llamó al timbre. Estaba algo inquieto, algo que no le sucedía desde hacía años. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, pero la aparición de un chico que no conocía le desconcertó momentáneamente.

—Eh… ¿está Levi? —preguntó en tono educado.

—Sí, pero está ocupado.

Mal empezaban.

—Dile que salga —pidió frunciendo el ceño.

—No.

Eren lo miró incrédulo.

—Quiero hablar con él — insistió sin perder la calma.

—Qué pena. Prueba mañana —dijo, e hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta.

Eren la detuvo con la mano a tiempo.

—Será solo un momento.

—Ahora mismo no puede venir.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, desafiando al otro en silencio. Eren estaba furioso, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él había planeado.

—Si quieres algo de él, tendrás que esperar a mañana —insistió el chico que era un poco más alto que él.

Eren quedó perplejo y enojado al mismo tiempo, y este aprovechando su estado de confusión, le sonrió con descaro y antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Parpadeando incrédulo, la ira empezó a emerger.

¿Quién se había creído ese imbécil?

Con los puños apretados, regresó hecho una furia. ¿Era posible que los rumores que había oído en boca de Historia fueran ciertos? ¿Sería aquel chico su pareja? Si era así, su estrategia debía cambiar de rumbo. Y, además, era una dificultad añadida… Pero Eren no se acobardó ni se echó para atrás. Al contrario, incrementó sus ganas de tener a Levi para él solo.

.

.

.

Farlan regresó al comedor donde Levi le esperaba sentado en el sofá.

—Gracias por ir.

—No hay de que —dijo tomando asiento a su lado. Rodeándole por los hombros con su brazo derecho, reanudó la película—. ¿Por qué no querías abrir?

—Porque intuí que era él.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces? —le interrogó interesado.

—Mi vecino.

—No me cayó bien. ¿Por qué llama a tu puerta a estas horas de la noche?

—Quien sabe, quizás se haya cansado de las mujeres y ahora viene a por mí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó atónito—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y actuar como si nada? —preguntó indignado.

—Si fuera el caso, puedo manejarlo sin problema.

—No sabe que tienes novio, ¿verdad? —adivinó Farlan contrariado

—Ya te he dicho que puedo manejarlo —repitió Levi sin alterarse.

Estaba claro que Farlan no era del mismo parecer. Enterarse que su novio podía ser acosado por su vecino no le gustó nada.

—Si quieres darle un puñetazo, adelante, pero no tardes. Estamos a mitad de película —le avisó Levi sin darle mayor importancia a todo ese asunto.

Darle un puñetazo no surtiría efecto. Había que emplear otras tácticas.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

Levi no preguntó acerca de qué idea había tenido Farlan, ya le había dicho que él solo podía con su vecino, mas no le detuvo cuando su pareja le pidió que le esperara un momento.

—Seguiré viendo la película sin ti.

—No hay problema, no tardaré mucho —dijo Farlan abandonando el comedor.

. . .

Cuando llamaron al timbre de su puerta, Eren supo que no se avecinaba nada bueno. Y efectivamente pudo comprobar como el mismo chico de antes, estaba parado frente a él con una expresión más relajada.

—¿Qué? —espetó Eren.

—¿Tienes lubricante? Es que se nos ha acabado.

—Sí tengo, pero no para ti —replicó indiferente.

—Entonces dáselo a Levi —sugirió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, se lo daré, tranquilo —aseguró con soberbia—. En cuanto lo tenga gimiendo en mi cama.

El rostro de Farlan adoptó una expresión peligrosa que pasó fugazmente.

—Quien lo va a tener gimiendo esta noche seré yo.

—Por ahora —señaló Eren.

Dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa, Farlan contraatacó una vez más antes de irse.

—Mejor ve a la farmacia a por tapones. Te harán falta.

Fue una conversación corta pero tensa, en la que se habían declarado la guerra sin alterarse. Eren estaba entrando en un juego totalmente desconocido y ajeno, pero no daría palos de ciego. Quitar de en medio a ese tipo era, como bien había supuesto, una dificultad más. Cuanta mayor es la dificultad, mayor será la recompensa.

—Levi será mío —juró Eren escuchando los gritos de su presa a través de la pared que separaba ambas viviendas.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que escribo un capítulo entero en menos de un día. Sigo alucinada con la facilidad con la que lo he escrito. Y creo que esta es la primera vez que actualizo a estas horas de noche, tengo sueño pero no podía irme sin subir el capítulo. En esta continuación, conoceremos más a Levi y a Farlan, y aunque sea un capítulo tranquilo, quiero recordar que solo es el principio! Pronto llegará el drama amoroso! Muchas gracias por todos los follows y favorites recibidos :) Respuesta a los reviews, al final.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, FaRi, Smut, OoC.**

* * *

 **Primera ficha avanza una casilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las patas de la cama chirriaron a causa de la fuerza con la que Farlan embestía por detrás a Levi. Sosteniéndose de rodillas, el rubio ceniza se inclinó para depositar suaves besos en la espalda de su amado, cuyas manos aferraban los extremos de la almohada. Los labios de Farlan subieron hasta su cuello, mordiendo esa piel pálida inmaculada que gritaba ser marcada.

Deteniendo el movimiento de su cadera, y sin sacar su polla del interior de Levi, clavó sus dientes y succionó ese pedazo de piel como si quisiera beber su sangre.

Apretando la mandíbula para acallar sus gemidos, el moreno se preguntó a qué venía ese ataque de posesividad. Si bien a Farlan le gustaba jugar con su cuello lamiéndolo, no recordaba una mordida tan feroz como aquella.

Sin excederse del todo, Farlan cesó su mordida y alejándose, observó satisfecho el resultado.

Una marca bien visible adornaba el cuello de su pareja; un circulo rojizo que advertía a todo aquel que lo mirase que esa persona ya pertenecía a alguien.

—¿Vas a seguir o ya hemos terminado? —le espetó Levi mirándole por encima del hombro.

Farlan se apresuró a continuar inmediatamente, no queriendo enfurecer a Levi por dejarlo a medias.

—Solo estaba contemplando tu cuello, es muy tentador.

Este no respondió por muy sincero que fuera ese halago. Farlan lo sabía y no le importaba. Después de años de conocerse, se había acostumbrado al silencio que siempre rodeaba a Levi y a su persona en general.

Los demás podían decir que tenía muchos defectos, pero él amaba esos defectos, le hacían ser único, sin ellos, no se habría enamorado de Levi.

Uniendo sus manos, Farlan aceleró el ritmo de sus penetraciones, las oleadas de placer recorrían ambos cuerpos desnudos, perlados bajo una fina capa de sudor. Levi alzó el rostro y dejó escapar un par de gemidos que volvieron loco a Farlan. Amaba escucharlo gemir.

"Espero que estés escuchando esto, imbécil", pensó mientras la imagen de ese vecino se le aparecía en su mente.

Volviéndose a inclinar, pego su pecho contra la espalda musculosa de Levi y jadeando a escasos centímetros de su hombro, sintió como se aproximaba el orgasmo.

—¡Ah! Levi...

—Ni se te ocurra correrte antes que yo...

Farlan se mordió el labio. Odiaba que Levi le torturase de esa forma. Siguió penetrándolo, pero conteniendo sus ganas de eyacular dentro de él. Era cruel, pero eran precisamente esos detalles lo que le hacían tan valioso; jamás se permitiría perder a Levi.

Este estrujó con más fuerza la almohada y dejándose llevar por el abrumador placer que sentía en cada fibra de su ser, gritó totalmente extasiado. Farlan sonrió y tras unas embestidas especialmente fuertes, llegó al orgasmo pocos después de Levi.

Definitivamente, el sexo entre ellos era increíble.

Calmando sus respiraciones, Farlan deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca. Amaba esa sensación, la de estar dentro de Levi.

Pero todo bello instante terminaba tarde o temprano, y fue el moreno quien le puso fin.

—Levanta, quiero quitarme el sudor cuanto antes.

Resignado a que su pareja no fuera nada romántica, Farlan retiró su miembro sin cuidado y se levantó para que Levi pudiera darse la vuelta y salir.

Mientras este entraba en el baño, él rebuscó en el armario algo que ponerse. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios al pensar que ese armario era casi como el _Tetris_ , todas las piezas de ropa estaban dispuestas ordenadamente, sin un hueco vacío. Lo mismo ocurría con los alimentos de la nevera, el armario donde guardaban las películas y las estanterías de libros. Todo ordenado, ya fueron con un criterio u otro.

Minutos después, Levi regresó sin una sola gota de sudor y con una única toalla alrededor de su cuello. Farlan al ver su tonificado y musculoso cuerpo desnudo, se mordió el labio. Si por él fuera, lo follaría de nuevo, pero sabía muy bien que aquello no iba a ser posible.

Era de noche, las doce pasadas, y eso solo significaba una cosa: hora de escribir.

Levi buscó en el armario unos pantalones y tras encontrar los que quería, se los puso y cogiendo su portátil de la cómoda y unos apuntes que tenía al lado, se dispuso a abandonar el dormitorio.

—Espera, ¿por qué no escribes en la cama? —sugirió Farlan.

Levi iba a negarse, alegando que él necesitaba su taza de café y una mesa para poder escribir a gusto, mas recapacito y sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cama con su portátil y apuntes en mano.

Farlan le agradeció el gesto besándole en la boca. Levi se lo devolvió, aliviado de haber podido evitar una muy posible pelea.

No hacía menos de una semana que habían tenido una de esas discusiones en las que las paredes temblaban bajo los gritos y los reproches de cada uno.

Farlan quería mucho a Levi, se sentía muy afortunado por conseguir su amor, pero en ocasiones el carácter cerrado de su pareja le superaba. Él era siempre quien lo daba todo, todas las muestras de afecto y cariño, las palabras bonitas y los "te amo", solo salían de su boca. Levi, por su parte, respondía con un seco "yo también". Rara vez se mostraba cariñoso, y solo en la más absoluta intimidad, se permitía en esporádicos momentos, dejar salir algún cumplido. Farlan lo conocía muy bien, y no le presionaba. A su manera, Levi le correspondía sin palabras. Aceptando sus abrazos, besándolo con la misma pasión y cayendo dormido en sus brazos.

Y, sin embargo, Farlan a veces llegaba al límite de su paciencia.

—¡Te aíslas de todo! Es como si yo dejara de existir. Entiendo que cuando escribes necesitas tu espacio, pero a veces resultas insoportable. Cuando estás de malhumor, cansado o irritante, acudes al portátil en vez de contarme a mí tus problemas. Es que.. ¡¿Es que no comprendes como me sienta a mí eso?! Me duele, Levi. A veces pienso que tus libros son más importantes que yo.

Tras soltar toda la amargura que Farlan había retenido durante todo ese tiempo, Levi no contratacó ni se defendió. Él mismo era consciente de lo difícil que era para Farlan soportar su temperamento. No le culpó. Y reuniendo el suficiente valor, lo abrazó y le prometió que intentaría no cerrarse en su mundo cuando escribiera.

Juntos en la cama, Farlan se tapó con las sábanas mientras Levi con el portátil en su regazo escribía, suprimía, y volvía a escribir. No era exactamente como Farlan lo había imaginado, pero ya estaba bien así. Tener a Levi a su lado ya era suficiente.

Los dedos pálidos del moreno se movían a una velocidad alarmante. De vez en cuando, echaba una ojeada a su pareja, quien se había dormido hacía rato. No quería despertarle con el sonido de la teclas, pero su inspiración estaba en auge y necesitaba plasmarlo todo antes de que se desvaneciera.

Cogiendo la taza de café que había colocado encima de su mesita de noche, se dijo que escribir en la cama tampoco era tan malo como había supuesto.

Con la cafeína corriendo por sus venas, siguió escribiendo hasta las cinco de la madrugada, después de plasmar más de cincuenta mil palabras.

.. .

Eran las once de la mañana, y Levi recién se había despertado. Como era de esperar, Farlan ya no se encontraba en la vivienda. Su empleo le obligaba a irse a trabajar a las ocho en punto.

Preparando su desayuno, se hizo una nota mental de revisar todo lo escrito esa noche; no había cerrado el portátil hasta releer cada párrafo por lo menos unas cinco veces, pero siempre había errores de corrección que rectificar.

Ya había sacado el café cuando recordó su otra nota mental: no tomar café en exceso. No era ningún problema para el confesar que el café era una de sus adicciones predilectas, por detrás de la limpieza y el orden.

Guardando el café, buscó una alternativa: ¿leche? ¿Zumo? ¿Batido? Nada de eso le apetecía, su paladar pedía exclusivamente el sabor amargo del café.

No le dio tiempo a seguir deliberando cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó de imprevisto. Saliendo de la cocina, se preguntó quién sería. No esperaba visita de nadie, y rezó para que no fuera un fan loco que había descubierto su dirección husmeando por todo Internet. Odiaba esa insana costumbre que algunos lectores habían adquirido.

Llegando al recibidor, abrió la puerta y para asombro suyo, se vio cara a cara con su "adorable" vecino.

—¿Si?

—Eh... Hola, soy Eren Jaeger, el vecino que vive enfrente tuyo —se presentó el castaño sin una pizca de arrogancia.

—Sé quién eres —respondió tajante.

—Bien, ayer llame a tu puerta, pero un chico me pidió "amablemente" que no te molestara a esas horas y volviera por la mañana.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? —prosiguió Levi con el mismo tono de voz.

—Espero que ahora no esté ocupado.

—Di lo que tengas que decir.

—Es un asunto largo de explicar, ¿le importaría si yo...?

E hizo una seña para indicar si podía entrar. Levi compuso una mueca, pero se echó a un lado.

—Adelante, más te vale no desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Eren sonrió complacido. De momento todo estaba saliendo bien.

Los dos se abrieron paso hasta el amplio salón, donde Levi le señaló que tomara asiento en el sofá. Eren se acomodó mientas el mayor aguardaba de pie.

—¿Qué es ese asunto que hace que invite a mi vecino a sentarse en mi sofá porque aparentemente no puede hablarse en el rellano?

Su voz estaba cargada de desinterés y aburrimiento.

—Ayer me enteré de pura casualidad que eres escritor, y uno de muy reconocido por lo que vi. Tengo dos amigos que no se despegan de tu libro y solo saben hablar de el.

Levi le escuchaba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

—... Y yo me pregunté, si teniendo la oportunidad de hablar contigo con solo dar cuatro pasos, podría concertar una cita para ellos y así conocerte en persona. Les haría muy felices y estoy seguro que lo agradecerían mucho...

Llegados a ese punto, Eren no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba Levi acerca de esa idea, por lo que no escatimó y rápidamente añadió:

—Claro que, si estás muy ocupado o no quieres reunirte con ellos, no pasa nada. Digo... No tienes por qué acceder...

Levi odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Hablar con sus lectores no era de su agrado. Si alguien le preguntase, y nadie lo haría, respondería que, a pesar de ser sus lectores, y agradecerles todo el apoyo que recibía, no había nacido para mantener una larga y amistosa conversión con ellos. No les conocía de nada y se ponía nervioso al pensar qué tenía que decirles. Casi no usaba las redes sociales, solo el Twitter para informar muy de vez en cuando alguna noticia relacionada con sus libros, pero el resto, lo mantenía en secreto. Su relación con Farlan, sus amigos, su familia... Aun así, no tenía una agenda muy llena, y podía permitirse un encuentro con sus fans. Si no había oído mal, el chico había mencionado solo dos amigos...

—¿Has dicho que eran dos amigos?

—Sí, son muy respetuosos y educados. No le serán ninguna molestia.

Por lo menos no se trataba de las típicas chicas quinceañeras que perdían la cabeza cada vez que algo salía de su boca.

—Les daré solo diez minutos.

—Gracias, para ellos significará mucho ese gesto —respondió, celebrando su victoria por dentro.

Levi no estaba del todo convencido, pero no comentó más.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, dime qué día y hora le va bien y yo les informaré.

—Mañana de doce a una del mediodía tengo un hueco —dijo visualizando su agenda mental.

—Perfecto.

Eren se despidió de él tras esa charla, no sin antes comentar:

—¿Sabes? Cuando leí tu entrevista te imaginé más gruñón, pero me alegro que no fuera así. Quizás solo un poco gruñón al principio.

Levi encaró una ceja ante el descaro de su vecino. No le había molestado su comentario, de hecho, las malas críticas que recibía por parte de algunos sectores rebotaban contra él sin surgir efecto, pero este más bien le divirtió.

Nunca había escuchado nada parecido. Con el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios, cerró la puerta de su casa.

Ese chico era de lo más extraño...

. . .

Cuando Farlan regresó a las nueve de la noche, Levi no le informó sobre la visita de su vecino. En su opinión, esa noticia no era relevante.

Recostado sobre su pecho, escuchaba como su pareja se quejaba de la cantidad de horas que trabajaba y el miserable sueldo que le daban a cambio de explotarlo. Para relajarlo, Levi empezó a masajearlo, aliviando la tensión acumulada en los hombros. Farlan cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esas manos que recorrían su espalda.

Lo único que lamentó fue no follar con Levi esa noche. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, había ido cayendo rendido hasta el punto en que se durmió sin poder evitarlo.

. . .

A las 11:45am del día siguiente, Levi recibió una llamada de Eren. No le había hecho ni pizca de gracia dar su número de teléfono, pero organizar él mismo un encuentro con esos dos lectores todavía menos. Tras amenazarle con que, si difundía su número privado lo iría a buscar a su casa y lo descuartizaría para echar los pedazos al pastor alemán que tenía la familia que vivía al otro lado del rellano, Levi le dio su teléfono. Eren se había reído, afirmando que esa muerte era sin duda de lo más espantosa.

—¿Conoces la cafetería que hay en el centro? Se llama _Coffee Classic_ , es medio bohemio —dijo Eren a través del móvil.

—Sé cuál dices.

—Dentro de quince minutos, mis amigos te esperarán allí.

—Entendido.

Y colgó la llamada.

Levi se arregló el cuello de la camisa y sin nada que hacer, salió del piso un tanto incómodo. No se le daba bien relacionarse con las personas, menos si eran desconocidas. Su círculo social se limitaba a una serie de amigos íntimos contados con los dedos de una mano.

Farlan, Erwin, Hange e Isabel.

Repasó de memoria el protocolo que debía seguir: saludar, agradecer los cumplidos, responder a sus preguntas, firmar los libros y en caso de que lo pidiesen, tomarse una foto con ellos. Odiaba que le sacaran fotos, pero muchos fans las pedían y él no podía rechazarlo. No cuando su agente editorial le decía entre dientes y sin abrir la boca que sonriera en las firmas de libros y que no mostrase esa expresión tan estoica.

Esa era su cara, había nacido con ella y a quien no le gustara, que no le mirase.

Saliendo del edificio, caminó por las calles sintiendo el aire fresco del otoño. Hacia buen tiempo, sin lluvias ni borrascas.

Enfilando una calle más estrecha que las demás, llegó al centro de la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. Ese atajo siempre le venía bien cuando llevaba prisa o se aburría de tomar el mismo camino.

Dejando atrás la Iglesia y el ayuntamiento, bajó una calle llena de tiendas y acabó en una plaza que reunía cafeterías, restaurantes de todo tipo.

El _Coffee Classic_ estaba a menos de cincuenta metros, y esperando en la entrada vio a Eren, y dos rubios (un chico y una chica) más bajos y algo nerviosos. Esos debían ser sus amigos.

Con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir, se acercó a ellos sin prisas. Mirando su reloj, se percató de que aún no eran las doce en punto.

Eren le saludó como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ese chico seguía sorprendiéndolo.

—Estos son Armin Arlet e Historia Reiss.

—Un... Un placer conocerle, señor Ackerman —dijo Armin tímido.

—Gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros —añadió Historia un poco cohibida.

—No es nada. A veces tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Tras esa presentación, entraron en la cafetería y sentándose en una mesa alejada, pidieron cafés. Levi sabía que hacía mal, pero un café en esos momentos le iba genial, así que pidió otro para él.

Conscientes del poco tiempo que disponían, Armin e Historia contaron sus impresiones sobre el libro publicado, dando su opinión sobre los personajes y la trama. Levi, sorprendentemente, los escuchó con atención. Esos dos chicos habían analizado su libro a fondo, sin perderse detalle, y eso le gustó.

—Si la madre oía como los susurros llenaban la casa y entraban en la habitación de su hijo, y aun así no escapó con su hijo, significa que ella podía ser la culpable —comentaba Armin.

—Yo creo que el sacerdote es quien dejó entrar el espectro, recuerda como observó las cruces el día que entró en la casa...

A todo eso, Eren escuchaba a medias. Con la cucharadita, removía su café con leche mirando de reojo a Levi.

Era apuesto, de eso no había duda. Por su expresión, dedujo que estaba interesado en lo que le decían sus amigos.

Levi olvidó los diez minutos que había prometido darles y sin percatarse pasó media hora.

—¡Oh! Lo sentimos... Eren nos había dicho que sólo podíamos estar con usted diez minutos —se disculpó Historia.

—No os preocupéis, ha sido interesante.

—¿Podría firmarnos los libros? —preguntó Armin antes de despedirse.

—Claro.

El mismo Armin le tendió un bolígrafo y dejando su firma en los dos libros, dijo:

—Ha sido un placer.

—Esperaremos impacientes el próximo libro.

Eren buscó desesperadamente una excusa para quedarse a su lado y hablar los dos solos, no obstante, no le hizo falta. El propio Levi le brindó una excusa perfecta.

—¿Conoces de algún restaurante por aquí cerca? Nunca me ha gustado cocinar —dijo mientras abandonaba la cafetería.

—Por supuesto.

Y confiando en el criterio del castaño, se dejó guiar por él. En menos de cinco minutos, llegaron al restaurante propiedad de la madre de Eren.

—Mi madre es la dueña, me encargaré de que le sirvan como es debido.

Levi no dijo nada, pero se mostró conforme. Entrando en el local, Carla, quien acostumbraba a ir de un lado a otro, reconoció a su hijo acompañado por... ¡¿Levi Ackerman?!

Rápidamente fue hacia ellos con su mejor sonrisa. Eren supo de quien había heredado el carisma que irradiaba su madre.

—Bienvenido, ¿una mesa para comer?

Levi asintió.

—Muy bien, sígueme por aquí, por favor.

Eren se apoyó en la barra y observó cómo su madre le hacía un gesto con la mano de aprobación.

Ahora tocaba impresionar a Levi. Normalmente no trabajaba por placer, solo si era estrictamente obligatorio, pero esa ocasión le venía de perlas. Poniéndose el delantal en la cintura, le hizo una seña a su madre, comunicándole que él mismo atendería a Levi. Carla le hizo otro gesto con el brazo, aconsejándole mucho cuidado y profesionalidad. Otro gesto de mano, y Eren se comprometió en darle el mejor servicio.

Con el paso de los años, él y su madre habían aprendido a transmitir mensajes sin necesidad de hablar. Resultaba muy cómodo y práctico.

Con la carta del menú, Eren se aproximó a la mesa de Levi.

—Señor, aquí tiene el menú del día, o si lo prefiere, le recomiendo nuestra especialidad: el _Sauerbraten_ y el _Knödel._

Levi alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba viendo al mismo chico que cada mañana le dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa después de echar de su casa a otra chica más?

—¿Trabajas en el restaurante de tu madre?

—Solo cuando me necesita.

Pasando por alto ese extraño cambio en su comportamiento, pidió lo siguiente:

—Un _Kartoffelsalat_ y el _Sauerbraten._

—Perfecto.

Eren anotó el pedido y se dirigió a la cocina. Levi le había mirado confundido, seguramente por su respetuosa actitud. Si quería ganárselo, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse arrogante ante él.

Como mejor sabía, le atendió durante la comida y le invitó a una copa de brandi. Levi quedó muy satisfecho, asombrado por el trato que recibía de Eren. Antes de irse, le aseguró a Carla que recomendaría el restaurante a sus compañeros.

—Muchas gracias. Vuelva cuando quiera.

—Hasta pronto —le dijo Eren.

Levi se despidió de él, no sin sentirse extraño. No podía negar que ese joven era todo un misterio, ¿tendría doble personalidad? ¿Por qué ahora tan repentinamente era amable?

No obstante, y a pesar de todo, se sintió a gusto con él. Habían hablado poco, mas no le resultó incómodo o molesto. Incluso le picó algo de curiosidad por él. Pero, de todos modos, ya tenía su mente suficientemente ocupada con su libro como para distraerse por un mocoso. Esa noche debía escribir como mínimo veinte mil palabras.

. . .

Eren esa noche sonrió triunfante. Jamás le interesó cotillear las discusiones que se oían por el patio interior, pero esta vez era diferente.

Esa noche se trataba de Levi y ese estúpido que tenía por novio.

Y por los reclamos que escuchaba por parte del otro, comprendió que el causante de la pelea era él mismo.

—Aprende que conmigo no se juega.

Levi le gritaba enfurecido que dejara de controlarlo a cada maldito segundo. Que no le recriminase el hablar con un chico, no había nada malo en eso.

—¡Si quieres tirarme más mierda, adelante! ¡Pero no pediré perdón!

Aquella frase le sonó a gloria para el castaño.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo —murmuró Farlan.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó.

—Yo solo...

—Tú, ¿qué? —replicó Levi furioso.

—Te quiero, pero estás ciego, ese chico va a por ti...

—Deja de mencionarle. Él no es el problema.

—Yo sé que sí.

Levi no aguantó más y cogiendo su portátil, se encerró en la sala donde escribía todas las noches.

Farlan maldijo todo lo que conocía.

Eren se fue a la cama muy satisfecho por el resultado del día de hoy. Sus acciones repercutían con más velocidad de lo que había previsto.

. . .

Hacia las dos de la madrugada, Farlan llamó tres veces a la puerta de la sala de estudio. Levi no utilizó su impecable: ¡lárgate! Por lo que el rubio entró sin hacer mucho ruido.

—¿Has conseguido escribir las veinte mil palabras?

—Solo cinco mil —respondió sin darse la vuelta.

Farlan le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Levi no se movió, siguió escribiendo con su pareja detrás, dándole cortos besos.

Reprimiendo un escalofrío, rememoró la vez que su ex pareja hacía exactamente lo mismo para tenerlo contento. Él no quería eso. Odiaba que le diesen la razón solo para terminar las discusiones.

Ya había pasado por una ruptura, y temió que la historia se repitiera de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **UntouchableBersek:** Eren al principio será un tipo muy odioso, pero habrá que esperar a ver, quizás cambie... o quizás no ^^ Soy tan nueva en el Ereri que me siento un poco perdida, pero agradezco mucho que te guste :) Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Pandaxpanda:** si supieras lo que tuvo que sufrir Farlan para ser el novio de Levi... Por esa razón tiene tanto miedo a perderle. Levi no es alguien fácil de conquistar, no. Y en este capítulo vemos como se desarrolla en su relación. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar un review :)

 **Ola-chan:** yo ya sufro por Farlan! Me gusta mucho su personaje pero me temo que le tocará sufrir. Gracias por dejar tu opinión!

 **Yaritza9:** más que traumado, yo diría más bien rabioso xd Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero hacerlo mucho mejor!

* * *

 **N/A: Como habéis podido apreciar, opté por dejar el nombre real de Krista, que es Historia Reiss. Personalmente me gustó mucho el cambio que dio su personaje en el manga, mostrándose más dura, más feroz y más decidida. Siento que si le llamara Krista no le estaría haciendo honor a su persona.**

 **Los platos mencionados en el restaurante de Carla Jaeger, son obviamente alemanes. He estado buscando por internet, y los dos ejemplos que puse son platos típicos de Alemania. Así que, aunque no lo haya especificado, es posible que la historia se desarrolle en Alemania.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin puedo subir el tercer capítulo! Desde hacía semanas que tenía una idea de lo que quería escribir, pero no fue hasta hace unos días, mientras me dormía en el tren con los cascos, que mi mente planificó todo lo que sucedería. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, la parte final es mi favorita. Podría decir que hasta ahora era como un modo de presentación, y que a partir del cuarto capítulo dará comienzo la guerra. Muchas gracias por los favorites y los follows! Respuesta a los comentarios al final! Un beso enorme!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, FaRi, (leve)EruRi, OoC.**

* * *

 **Nueva ficha derriba dos peones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por razones de trabajo, Erwin siempre viajaba por lo menos, dos o tres veces en un mes. Al principio lo tomó con buena actitud e interés, pero llegó un punto en que se le hacía de lo más pesado. Preparar una pequeña maleta, ir al aeropuerto, tomar el avión, llegar y buscar el hotel, reunirse con la empresa afiliada y supervisar el trabajo... Y así hasta acumular catorce viajes en medio año.

Si estuviera inmerso solo en su trabajo podría hasta acostumbrarse a los viajes, centrado en los proyectos de su empresa y haciendo horas extras. Pero no era el caso.

Y es que lo que más temía Erwin era que su trabajo terminase perjudicando su relación por mucho que su pareja dijera lo contrario.

Y los días que pasaba fuera del país, no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su relación que no era precisamente del agrado de Erwin.

Recogiendo su maleta de la cinta de equipajes, salió por la puerta que ponía "Salidas" donde familiares y amigos esperaban impacientes la llegada de los pasajeros que regresaban a casa. Avanzando y sin detenerse en ningún momento, Erwin salió de esa zona y se dirigió hacia donde estaban estacionados los taxis. Pero lo que vio seguidamente, le dejó quieto y con una expresión de total asombro.

Levi estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, esperándole con los brazos cruzados.

Sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos, se acercó intentando disimular la euforia que sentía por tenerlo delante suyo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Vine a recogerte.

—Nunca lo habías hecho antes.

—Hoy sí —respondió Levi, dejando bien claro que no daría más explicaciones.

—¿Llevaste tu coche?

—Sí, está en el parking.

Erwin asintió y sin nada más que decirse, tomaron el ascensor para subir a la tercera planta e ir hasta el coche.

Después de una larga cola, de sacar el ticket y pagar por los quince minutos que tuvo estacionado el coche, entraron en el parking y tras pasar por varias hileras de coches, Levi sacó las llaves del suyo y lo abrió a distancia. Antes de subir, Erwin cogió a Levi y acorralándolo contra la puerta trasera, le besó ferozmente.

Levi no opuso resistencia y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Agradeció que Erwin decidiera no hacer ninguna muestra de cariño en público, odiaba que otros desconocidos le miraran indiscretamente.

Las manos de Erwin rodeaban su cintura, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, gritando en silencio lo mucho que ansiaba sentirlo de nuevo, pero sino le detenía a tiempo, acabarían teniendo sexo dentro del coche, y eso no entraba en los planes de Levi.

—Te veo un poco desesperado —dijo separándose del rubio.

—¿Qué esperabas? Llevaba una semana sin verte.

—No es mucho tiempo —opinó Levi desviando la mirada.

—¿Tampoco me has echado de menos esta vez?

—He estado bien solo —respondió divertido.

—Que cruel eres —comentó Erwin con una lasciva sonrisa en sus labios.

Por el tono de voz, estaba claro que no le sorprendía en absoluto la actitud de Levi. Erwin hizo el ademán de volver a besarlo, pero el moreno lo apartó con su brazo.

—Se nos hace tarde, entra en el coche.

Pese a que estaba impaciente, Erwin accedió, no sin antes añadir:

—Espero que estos días hayas dormido bien.

—Sin ti, perfectamente

—Me alegro porque esta noche apenas podrás pegar ojo.

Levi captó la indirecta y sonrió.

.

.

.

Era la cuarta noche que pasaba en vela. El brillo de la pantalla de su portátil, la oscuridad que le rodeaba y el termo del café no ayudaban a que tuviera buen aspecto. Cansado, con ojeras y frustrado, Levi había borrado las veinte páginas escritas hasta el momento.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba esa sensación. La de saber que todo estaba mal y no ser capaz de arreglarlo. Echando una mirada a la hora, no se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi las seis de la mañana.

Farlan había intentado hablar con él, pero cuanto más insistía, más arisco se volvía Levi. Para evitar otra pelea, su novio había desistido y se había ido a la cama sin esperar su compañía.

Levi reconocía que él mismo era el problema. Farlan no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque las discusiones de la semana anterior las hubiera provocado él, movido por unos celos sin pies ni cabeza. Quizás la solución sería buscar otro espacio para escribir. Se consideraba una persona muy independiente, solitaria y autosuficiente; una mala combinación para vivir en pareja.

Sin embargo, Farlan parecía haberse olvidado de eso y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de Levi.

E ahí la razón de sus peleas constantes.

Apagando el portátil, se levantó y salió de su estudio con el peso del cansancio recayendo sobre sus hombros. Era una sensación de lo más incómoda, no tener sueño, pero a la vez sentir el agotamiento de las noches pasadas.

Él y su estúpido insomnio crónico...

Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que logró dormir más de cinco horas seguidas fue...

Levi borró ese recuerdo de inmediato. No tenía sentido pensar en aquella época, solo conseguiría torturarse por rememorar algo que ya estaba roto.

La casa aún estaba a oscuras, Farlan no había despertado y prefirió que así fuera, tenía que evitar situaciones tensas entre ellos dos. Preparándose un breve desayuno, pensó en varios lugares a los que ir para buscar inspiración o escribir sin ser interrumpido.

A las seis y cinco minutos, salió del piso sin tener muy claro a donde iba a ir. Al otro lado del rellano, la puerta de su vecino se abrió y apareció Eren. A juzgar por el portazo que dio y su expresión de furia, era fácil deducir que odiaba madrugar. No obstante, su expresión cambió radicalmente al reparar en Levi, quien le observaba desde la otra punta.

—¡Levi! Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Acostumbrado ya a que Eren le hablase como si fueran viejos amigos, respondió:

—Necesito tomar el aire.

Por alguna razón, esa información pareció alegrarle todavía más.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en coche? Tengo una sesión dentro de media hora, pero pueden esperar sin mí.

—No he decidido el sitio al que voy a ir.

—No pasa nada, puedes pensarlo mientras conduzco.

Levi se lo pensó. La verdad es que tenía pensado coger su coche y dar vueltas hasta encontrar algo, pero dado su estado, no le apetecía mucho conducir sin un rumbo marcado.

—De acuerdo.

Eren sonrió satisfecho.

. . .

—Antes dijiste que tenías una sesión. ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó Levi una vez subidos en el coche.

—Soy modelo —respondió Eren sin mostrar demasiado su orgullo. Iba conduciendo sin ninguna prisa y en dirección opuesta a donde se realizaban la sesión fotográfica—. Desde los quince años que poso para marcas de ropa. Esta temporada me toca ropa interior.

—No me suena haberte visto.

—Normalmente mis fotos suelen destinarse a las páginas web, así que, si no compras por Internet, es lógico.

Eren se la jugó y sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y entró en la galería de fotos.

—Toma —dijo tendiéndole el móvil—. Tengo guardadas algunas fotos de sesiones del año pasado.

Levi cogió el aparato y echó un vistazo a las fotos que le señalaba el castaño. Eran alrededor de una docena, y en todas Eren salía simplemente irresistible. Con el torso desnudo, y marcando sus partes bajas, el chico se colocaba en distintas posturas: de pie mirando hacia abajo, recostado de lado sobre un lecho, de espaldas con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cuello, medio abierto de piernas...

—La llave que llevo colgando es mía, se me ocurrió que podría parecer más atractivo con ella, y el director aceptó —explicó Eren como dato curioso. De reojo, estaba pendiente de la reacción de Levi.

—No está mal —dijo devolviéndole el móvil.

Eren confío en que su cuerpo atrajera la atención de Levi. Pero no era fácil saber si le había gustado o no.

—Tú también podrías ser modelo —dejó caer casualmente.

—Creía que pedían un mínimo de estatura —recordó Levi con una mueca.

Eren río ante su comentario.

—Es verdad, pero a veces hacen alguna excepción.

—No estoy hecho para posar delante de una cámara.

—En algunas ocasiones se posa en pareja. Yo podría enseñarte.

Al instante de haber dicho, Eren se mordió el labio. ¿Había sido demasiado directo?

Por suerte, Levi encontró gracioso ese comentario.

—No quiero ni imaginar que dirían los medios si me vieran posando en ropa interior.

—Seguro que los dejarías boquiabiertos —aseguró Eren con un guiño.

Levi no dijo nada, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Finalmente, Eren se detuvo enfrente del restaurante de su madre.

—Tenemos una zona exclusiva para desayunos, no suele venir mucha gente a estas horas y normalmente es un espacio tranquilo sin apenas ruido. Quizás te ayude para escribir.

Levi no había pensado en la posibilidad de escribir en un establecimiento, pero si Eren llevaba razón en lo que decía, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Saliendo del coche, se despidió del castaño, dándole las gracias por traerlo.

—Si necesitas que te recoja y te lleve a otra parte, llámame.

Había olvidado que ese mocoso tenía su número, pero no le dio importancia. Había cumplido su promesa de no difundirlo por Internet, lo cual era una señal de que se podía confiar en él.

La madre, Carla Jaeger, le atendió como la vez anterior pese a tener todos sus camareros en el local. Daba la impresión de que no se fiaba de sus empleados y prefería hacerlo ella misma aun siendo la propietaria.

Levi pidió un rincón apartado para no ser molestado, y guiándolo hasta una mesa individual y alejada, Carla preguntó qué quería para tomar.

—Una infusión.

—Enseguida.

Y dicho eso, encargó al camarero que estaba detrás de la barra que la preparaba. Levi había abandonado los tés y las infusiones hacía tiempo, pasándose al café, pero a esas alturas, la cafeína no le producía ningún efecto.

Sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo, empezó a redactar un borrador. En sus inicios como escritor, todo lo había escrito a mano, pensó que, igual cambiando el método de escritura, lograría sacar algo nuevo.

Cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar un resquicio de inspiración.

. . .

Eran las ocho y media cuando Levi se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin levantar la cabeza de la libreta. Habían transcurrido más de dos horas y para satisfacción suya, el resultado era aceptable. Tomándose un respiro, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y esclareció su mente.

Había sido buena idea salir de casa.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

Levi ladeó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Erwin.

Tal y como lo recordaba, este le sonreía amablemente, sin rastro de rencor o enfado por lo sucedido hace años.

—Me sorprende verte aquí —confesó Erwin.

—A mí también.

—Yo suelo frecuentar este restaurante a menudo. Tiene muy buen servicio.

—Cierto.

—¿Puedo tomar asiento? —preguntó educadamente.

—Nada te lo impide —contestó Levi cruzándose de brazos.

Erwin ocupó el lugar a su lado. Inmediatamente, reparó en su rostro y se disgustó.

—¿No descansas bien? Tienes muchas ojeras —comentó preocupado.

—Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir, ya lo sabes —dijo restándole importancia.

—Algo me dice que estás mintiendo. Antes nunca escribías fuera de tu habitación, y las infusiones las tomabas para calmar los nervios.

—Siempre tan observador —declaró con fastidio.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie.

Levi no lo negó. En su lugar, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

—No lo creerás, pero estoy de vacaciones

—Oh... Eso sí es inusual.

—Dedico mi tiempo libre a relajarme y a olvidarme del trabajo —explicó haciéndolo una seña a Carla para que acudiera a su mesa.

—¿Sigues viajando?

—No tanto como antes.

Carla anotó su pedido, no sin antes saludarle amistosamente. Erwin era uno de sus clientes habituales.

Tras conversar sobre algunos asuntos triviales, y comprobar que Levi evitaba hablar de si mismo o de cómo le estaba yendo con Farlan, Erwin volvió a mencionar su mal estado.

—No debería preguntar esto, pero... ¿Sigues tomando las pastillas?

Levi esquivó su mirada, no quería hablar de eso.

—No.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Ninguna.

—Levi —habló Erwin con voz seria—, no seas inmaduro, sabes que sin ellas no puedes dormir.

—Aunque las tomara... No dormiría de todos modos.

Esa confesión lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Nada, olvídalo —cortó Levi, mordiéndose la lengua. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

Erwin no se contentó con su respuesta, pero decidió no presionar por el momento.

Minutos después, y de la forma más causal posible, el rubio le propuso dar una vuelta por el barrio de la catedral, siempre le gustó ese lugar.

Levi, como había hecho anteriormente con la proposición de Eren, lo pensó seriamente.

Se había marchado con el objetivo de alejar el malestar que sentía en su propia casa, de olvidar, ni que fuera oír unas horas, todas esas discusiones y peleas que le traían más de un dolor de cabeza.

Y aunque le costara reconocerlo, se sentía cómodo en compañía de Erwin.

—Supongo que podemos pasarnos por ahí... como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

Farlan se estaba volviendo loco. Levi no contestaba a sus llamadas, no tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido, y ese miedo que no le dejaba descansar por las noches, apareció otra vez.

¿Acaso le había dejado sin ni siquiera una nota?

No... Sus cosas estaban en su sitio, y Levi no se había llevado nada de ropa. Intentando relajarse —sin mucho éxito—, pensó que quizás necesitaba su espacio para reflexionar y tomarse su tiempo con calma.

Sí... Seguramente se trataría de eso. Por eso no contestaba a sus llamadas.

Sin embargo, la inquietud y el desosiego no le dejaban en paz. Había algo más, pero, ¿el qué?

La única vez que se sintió así fue...

Eren.

Con el rostro crispado por la furia, intentó no perder el control. Ese desgraciado había estado coqueteando con Levi durante esas semanas, y lo más probable es que ahora estuvieran juntos. Rugiendo de rabia, salió de casa dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese niñato.

Bajando los escalones, llegó a la entrada del portal, listo para lo que hiciera falta, mas la repentina aparición de Eren en el portal lo dejó inmóvil por unos segundos. Este le echó una mirada de desdén y siguió su camino, sin prestarle atención.

Farlan reaccionó antes de que pusiera un pie en la escalera. Agarrándolo por los hombros, lo estampó contra la pared.

—¿¡Dónde está Levi!?

—¿¡Qué haces imbécil!? —exclamó Eren rabioso.

—¡Responde! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Desde esta mañana que no lo veo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Mientes! ¡Has estado con él hasta ahora! —insistió Farlan.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡Solo estuve con él por la mañana! ¡Luego fui a mi sesión fotográfica!

Farlan inspiró hondo. Sin soltar a Eren, trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Eren había pasado la mañana con Levi?

—¿Dónde estuvisteis?

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Dímelo!

—En el restaurante de mi madre. Quería un lugar donde escribir tranquilo, y lo llevé allí. Luego me fui y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Farlan respiró pausadamente y finalmente lo soltó. Eren le lanzó una mirada furiosa por haberle arrugado el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Dónde está ese restaurante?

—¿Eh?

—¿¡Dónde está ese restaurante!? —repitió casi gritando.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Llévame hasta el.

Eren lo miró incrédulo. Definitivamente Farlan no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero algo le decía que él también debía preocuparse por la ausencia de Levi.

—Te llevaré, pero explícame qué cojones pasa con él.

Subiendo al coche, no tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar hasta el restaurante. Carla no esperaba ver a su hijo entrar por la puerta, pero mucho menos cuando le preguntaron por Levi.

—Se marchó hace horas.

—¿Se fue solo? —preguntó Farlan inquieto.

—Pues... La verdad es que iba con un hombre alto y rubio... Eren seguro que le conoce, ha cenado varias veces aquí.

Eren frunció el entrecejo sin caer en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Ese hombre... no se llamaría Erwin Smith, ¿verdad? —inquirió Farlan cada vez más pálido.

—Sí, el mismo.

Si antes una alarma de emergencia sonaba dentro de su cabeza, ahora eran cien alarmas las que sonaban al mismo tiempo.

Saliendo del restaurante, Eren se despidió rápidamente de su madre y persiguió a Farlan que parecía aún más angustiado que antes.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te va a dar un ataque como sigas así.

—Levi ha pasado la mañana y probablemente el resto del día con su ex pareja.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Erwin es su ex novio.

Eren empezó a alarmarse. Un ex novio siempre era señal de peligro. Nunca se podía confiar en ellos.

—Oye, tú, tranquilízate, Levi no parece ser de esas personas que engañan a sus parejas —dijo Eren sin estar del todo convencido. La verdad es que esa frase parecía más bien decírsela a sí mismo que a Farlan—. Sería de locos buscar a Levi por toda la ciudad, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que regrese.

Farlan le miró con odio, pero no replicó. Derrotado, se subió al coche de Eren y regresaron a su bloque con un malestar en el estómago.

La sensación no mejoró al llegar. De hecho, Levi se encontraba en el portal junto con Erwin. Farlan y Eren salieron del coche a toda prisa.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Aléjate de Levi! —gritó Farlan.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, molesto por cómo le había hablado. Erwin parpadeó desconcertado, como si no entendiera ese arrebato de furia. Por dentro, sonrió.

—¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? —preguntó Levi desconcertado al ver a su actual pareja con Eren.

Los cuatros quedaron callados, Farlan y Eren fulminando a Erwin con la mirada, este imponente sin dejarse intimidar y Levi en medio, presagiando que nada bueno ocurriría entre esos tres.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los _reviews_ : **

**UntouchableBersek:** si Farlan era yandere en el capítulo anterior, en este creo que superará tus expectativas, por poco no le pega a Eren! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alivia saber que lo estoy haciendo bien!

 **Helena Uchiha:** y más problemas que tendrá Levi de ahora en adelante! Eren tendrá que ponerse las pilas sino quiere quedarse atrás. Me halaga saber que te esté gustando tanto el fic! Espero que disfrutes igual con esta continuación!

 **Yaritza9:** muchas cosas les deparará! Y más ahora que ya no es solo un trio! ¿Sobrevivirá Levi? ^^ Gracias por tus ánimos!

 **ESLAEJ:** Que sepas que tu review es simplemente hermoso! Y sí, tienes razón, Farlan es muy sexy, pero un pelin posesivo. Nuestro Erencito empieza a ver que no será tan fácil ligar con Levi... Su cuerpo de escándalo no servirá para conquistarlo XD

 **Pandaxpanda:** hemos podido ver los celos de Farlan en su máximo espléndor, quiere demasiado a Levi y no está dispuesto a perderlo. Gracias por tu revie! :)

 **masimon:** y ahora qué? querrás lemon duro con los cuatro? XD *lo medita seriamente*. Ya corregí las faltas, de hecho subí de nuevo el capítulo con las faltas corregidas... No merezco vivir, me quejo de las faltas y soy la primera que las hace... *se va a llorar al rincón* Aber shi tte veó mÁS poraki, kee nuUnka tás! (mis ojos sangran)


	4. Chapter 4

**Medio año después me atrevo a aparecer en este fic. No, no lo he abandonado. Pero como me suele pasar, los bloqueos vienen y desaparecen en cuanto menos te lo esperas. Sé que no es excusa, pero quería estar segura de poder escribir algo en condiciones antes de subirlo. Y bueno... He tardado más de lo previsto. Perdonad por la demora, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar sin dejar seis meses de margen.**

 **¡Gracias a _Gala117, UntouchableBerserk, NiiaOffer, Yartiza9, masimon, LisGonzalez, Sttar Jack y luna_ por sus reviews! Siento mucho no responder a sus hermosos reviews, el tiempo se me echa encima, pero todos me llegaron al corazón. Y perdonad de nuevo este hiatus -.-' **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, OoC, angst (leve).**

* * *

 **Reina derriba al caballo**

.

.

.

—Deberías tomarte un tiempo —sugirió Erwin una vez llegaron al edificio donde vivía Levi—. Piénsalo con calma.

Levi no quería tomarse un tiempo, porque eso sería reconocer abiertamente que su relación con Farlan se encontraba en un punto realmente crítico; era muy posible que no quisiera ver la realidad tal y como era.

Quería mucho a Farlan, no era una mala persona, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo totalmente distinto. Sus celos, su posesividad y su malhumor no le dejaban vivir en paz. Rememorando la época en la que mantuvo una relación con Erwin, este jamás le había gritado ni controlado compulsivamente. Confiaban el uno en el otro, y eso era lo que importaba. ¿Por qué Farlan no entendía algo tan sencillo como eso?

—No sé si es lo mejor, Erwin.

—Tienes que pensar más en ti. Esto está perjudicando más de lo que debería.

Muy a su pesar, Erwin tenía razón. No se había mirado en el espejo esos días y todo por miedo a ver su actual aspecto. Las constantes peleas, el aire tóxico que respiraba en casa y su propia frustración le robaban las pocas horas de sueño que podía permitirse. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que durmió más de cuatro horas?

—Me gustaría arreglar las cosas hablando —expresó Levi, quien tenía la esperanza de hacer las paces con Farlan de una vez por todas.

Erwin respetó su decisión. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otra voz se alzó fuerte sobresaltando a ambos.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Aléjate de Levi!

Todo pensamiento reconciliador que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del moreno se esfumó casi de inmediato al ver la agresividad con que Farlan se dirigía a Erwin. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Eren le acompañaba, pero este tan solo parecía preocupado, no había rastro de furia en sus facciones.

—¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

Hubo un cruce de miradas entre los cuatro, Levi totalmente desconcertado por ese encuentro tan insólito entre su ex pareja, su novio y su vecino. Farlan estaba a un segundo de pegarle un puñetazo a Erwin, sin importarle que el rubio fuera más alto y más fuerte. Levi y Eren se miraron y el castaño le dirigió una mirada como pidiendo disculpas por esa situación.

—Será mejor que me vaya —anunció Erwin sin prestarle el más mínimo interés en Farlan.

—¡Eso! ¡Vete!

Eren quedó tan sorprendido por ese arrebato de furia que a punto estuvo de pedirle que se relajara, pero Levi fue más rápido.

—¡Cállate, Farlan!

De la rabia pasó a la indignación. Como un huracán, se adelantó y sin decir nada a nadie entró en el edificio dando un portazo a la puerta de entrada. Levi inspiró profundamente; la actitud de Farlan le ponía en evidencia frente a Eren y Erwin, cuya escena les había dejado mudos.

"Ese tío es imbécil" —pensó el castaño con desprecio.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame —dijo Erwin antes de subirse a su coche.

Levi asintió. El ruido del motor hizo gran estruendo en mitad de la noche, pero gradualmente fue haciéndose más débil a medida que Erwin se alejaba. Eren sentía la urgencia de decirlo algo, el rostro abatido de Levi no le transmitió nada bueno.

—Levi…

—Ahora no, Eren.

Al contrario que Farlan, Levi tomó la dirección opuesta; esa noche no pondría un pie en su casa. Al ver sus intenciones, el castaño quiso detenerlo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No seré yo quien pase una noche con ese cretino.

Eren se negaba a soltarlo. ¿Merodear por las calles a esas horas de la noche? ¡Ni hablar!

—Lo entiendo. Entiendo que no quieras estar con él —coincidió mostrándose comprensivo—. Pero no puedes vagar por las calles cual perro callejero. Ve conmigo.

Le estaba ofreciendo su casa desinteresadamente, sin ninguna pretensión sexual. Solo como refugio.

—Estaré bien. Iré a casa de una amiga —explicó para decepción del otro.

—Ah… ¿Vive muy lejos?

—No te preocupes tanto por mí, Eren —dijo con una sonrisa.

Eren buscaba razones para convencerlo de quedarse en su casa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Pensándolo detenidamente, era lógico que eligiera una amiga antes que a él. Eso le enfureció, necesitaba ganar más confianza. Levi le dijo adiós y enfiló calle abajo sin darle tiempo a protestar. Eren no estaba contento ni mucho menos con ese final. Pese a lo cerca que estaban Levi y Farlan de una ruptura, le enervaba que el rubio no supiera controlar sus impulsos.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba causando? Levi estaba mal por su culpa, y en vez de solucionarlo, se cogía un berrinche como los niños pequeños. Él necesitaba un hombre de verdad, y estaba claro que Farlan no lo era.

.

.

.

Durante los días siguientes no tuvo noticias de Levi. Tampoco le había preguntado a Farlan, evitando una muy posible pelea, aunque probablemente él tampoco estaba enterado de nada. Tenía guardado su número de teléfono, y la tentación de llamarle era muy fuerte, mas debía ser paciente. Levi se había ido en busca de tranquilidad, si le acosaba a llamadas solamente conseguiría distanciarlo más.

Regresaría tarde o temprano y con suerte daría punto y final a esa relación que le traía problemas y dolores de cabeza. Y entonces él entraría en acción. Le haría ver cómo se comportaba un verdadero hombre y con el paso de los meses el recuerdo de Farlan no sería más que un espejismo.

Justo una semana después de lo ocurrido, Eren había terminado su cuarta sesión fotográfica para Calvin Klein. El director lo mandó para casa informándole de que cuando tuvieras las mejores fotos seleccionadas, le llamaría. Luego las retocarían, modificarían la luz y eliminarían pequeñas imperfecciones: Eren odiaba que hicieran eso. Él ya era perfecto, no necesitaba de retoques ni mierdas.

Al tener la agenda vacía, optó por volver a casa. En su primer año como modelo, los compañeros de trabajo le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero al cabo de unos meses estos dejaron de hablarle si no era estrictamente necesario. Su impuntualidad, descaro y soberbia le había costado muchas enemistades, pero a él poco le importaba. Ya no le invitaban a comer o a salir de fiesta después del trabajo, por ello siempre tenía huecos libres por la tarde y noche.

Abriendo la puerta de casa, empezó su ritual. Desvistiéndose y tirando la ropa al suelo, quedó completamente desnudo. Entrando en el baño, abrió el reproductor de música del móvil y colocando el aparato sobre el estante donde tenía puestas la crema de afeitar y la loción, se metió en la ducha escuchando de fondo Linkin Park.

Se entretuvo más de la cuenta dado que no tenía ningún compromiso pendiente. Cuando finalmente salió, una nube de vapor inundó todo el baño. Sin molestarse en cubrirse con una toalla, limpió el cristal empañado, y viéndose reflejado en el espejo, sonrió. Gotas de agua adornaban su pectoral marcado con extrema sensualidad… Esa era la imagen de un hombre.

Hubiera seguido admirando su fibroso cuerpo, pero la lucecita parpadeante del móvil indicaba dos mensajes nuevos. Desbloqueando la pantalla, abrió el chat. El primero era de una tal Judy, quien le invitaba a su casa esa noche. Se había acostado con tantas mujeres que ya ni recordaba sus nombres, ignorándola deliberadamente, leyó el segundo mensaje; era de Petra.

" _¿Te apetece cenar esta noche conmigo, Mike y unos amigos? Vente y nos echamos unas risas". —_ 18:37pm.

Aceptó sin reparos.

" _Claro, suena divertido"._ —18:38pm.

Petra le dio la hora y el lugar acordados previamente.

" _A las 9 en el Brooklyn. Te quiero bien guapo para esta noche ;)" —_ 18:41pm.

El Brooklyn era un restaurante informal de comida americana. Por supuesto iría guapo a esa quedada de amigos, pero no excesivamente. A veces la belleza casual era la más idónea.

Todavía era pronto para arreglarse, así que vistiendo la ropa que solía llevar por casa, dedicó las horas siguientes a ponerse al día con Juego de Tronos. Si mal no recordaba, iba por la cuarta temporada aún, a punto de presenciar la boda de Joffrey. Poniéndose cómodo en el sofá, cogió su portátil y abriendo la carpeta "Descargas" buscó la serie entre otras.

Como supuso, el tiempo pasó volando. Solo vio dos capítulos, y pese a querer ver más de la trama, tuvo que apagar el portátil y prepararse para esta noche.

. . .

Eran las 21:13pm cuando Eren aparcó su coche dos calles más arriba de donde se encontraba el restaurante. Se sintió muy orgulloso por su puntualidad: era la primera vez que no sobrepasaba los treinta minutos de retraso. Echando una mirada fugaz al espejo retrovisor puesto en lo alto del cristal delantero, se despeinó un poco el flequillo.

Perfecto.

Saliendo del coche, cerró la puerta suavemente y lo aseguró a distancia. No tardó ni tres minutos en llegar al Brooklyn, buscó a su amiga Petra por el local y la vio en una mesa del fondo sentada junto con Mike y otros que no conocía. A medida que se acercaba apreciaba mejor los rostros desconocidos: había una mujer de pelo castaño y gafas, otra con el pelo corto y rubio y dos hombres: uno sentado al lado de la mujer de las gafas y el otro…

El otro era Erwin.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Petra sonriente.

Los presentes miraron al castaño y le saludaron cordialmente.

—Chicos os presento a mi amigo Eren, el mejor modelo que haya pisado la empresa.

Obviamente los halagos de Petra solo hacían que incrementar su ego.

—Un placer, soy Eren Jaeger —dijo tomando asiento en una esquina de la mesa, junto a la mujer de las gafas.

—Os presentaré. Ya conoces a mi maravilloso novio, Mike. Ella es Nanaba —. La mujer rubia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Moblit y Hange —dijo señalándolos a ambos—. Y, por último, Erwin, ¡el líder!

—No soy vuestro líder —rectificó el aludido con una sonrisa.

—Le llamamos líder porque es el más viejo del grupo —le susurró Hange.

—Os recuerdo que Mike es tres años mayor que yo.

—Pero él lo lleva mejor —intervino Petra sacando un estruendo de carcajadas en la mesa.

El camarero les atendió poco después. Mientras discutían qué pedir para cenar, Nanaba formuló una pregunta que acabó con el buen rollo en la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿Levi no quiso venir?

Eren alzó la mirada de su carta y se tensó. Un breve, pero incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Hange con toda naturalidad se llenó el vaso hasta arriba de cerveza y tras pegarle un buen sorbo, dijo:

—Le insistí en que viniera, pero prefirió quedarse encerrado en casa. Ya sabéis cómo es.

El castaño miró de reojo a Erwin que, a su vez, parecía tener la mirada perdida.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Petra preocupada.

Hange se encogió de hombros. Sirviéndose más cerveza, explicó que comía muy poco y abusaba sin medida del café ya fuera por la mañana o por la noche.

—Desde mi habitación le oigo pasearse por el piso de un lado a otro a altas horas de la madrugada. Fui a la farmacia a comprar su medicamento para el insomnio, pero no le hace ningún efecto. Procuro que se lo tome delante de mí, pero no creo que duerma.

Erwin tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que sujetaba la carta. Nadie comentó nada al respecto, pero todos expresaban una gran preocupación en sus rostros. Eren estaba por pegarle una paliza a Farlan en cuanto regresara a su casa. Algunos como Mike o Nanaba miraban a Erwin inquietos, quien, pese a su indignación, se mantenía firme. Eren lamentó que Levi no hubiese querido acudir a la cena, habría sido el momento ideal para hablar con él.

El camarero regresó, anotó sus pedidos y se fue en dirección a la cocina. No volvieron a mencionar a Levi durante el resto de la noche, mas Eren y Erwin no podían sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Intentaría dormir? ¿Escribiría su libro en un intento por evadirse de la realidad? ¿Tomaría más pastillas de las necesarias?

La angustia empezó a carcomerle cuánto más pensaba en ello. No disfrutó del sabor de sus patatas fritas con carne picada, bacon y queso fundido tanto como le hubiese gustado. La imagen de Levi hecho mierda persistía en su cabeza. Los demás charlaban de cosas triviales, pero ni él ni Erwin abrieron mucho la boca. Hange le hizo algunas preguntas, pero en general, se la pasó comiendo de sus patatas en silencio.

El camarero les trajo la cuenta una hora después. Eren pagó su parte y distraído como estaba contemplando la decoración del restaurante que consistía en el gran puente de Brooklyn pintado en la pared y otros símbolos norteamericanos como la estatua de la libertad o el Empire State _,_ notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro ligeramente. Volteándose, se encontró cara a cara con Erwin.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pidió educadamente.

—Claro.

Alejándose de la barra, Erwin lo condujo hasta la entrada de los aseos.

—Disculpa si soy tan directo, pero… ¿de qué conoces a Levi? —preguntó en un tono educado.

—Somos vecinos.

—¿Estás interesado en él?

—No creo que eso te importe —respondió Eren de forma brusca.

—Sí, me importa —replicó Erwin seriamente—. Perdóname si me equivoco o te falto al respecto, pero mirándote detenidamente, solo veo a un niño rico, consentido y arrogante cuyas relaciones no le han durado más de medio año.

Eren se irguió en tanto que un rubor se extendía por su rostro. Ese hombre... ¿Quién se creía que era?

—¿Y qué, si es así? —afirmó sin molestarse en negarlo.

—Pues que no pienso permitir que nadie más le haga daño a Levi. Ya tiene suficiente con esa relación destructiva, como para que tú te aproveches de su estado y juegues con sus sentimientos.

—No voy a hacerle daño —aseguró Eren poniéndose a la defensiva—. Más bien le sacaré de esa relación destructiva, como tú la llamas.

—¿Y cuántos meses pasarán hasta que te hayas cansado de él? —cuestionó Erwin con una voz falsamente amable.

—¡Deja de hacerte el pretencioso! Tú no me conoces —contraatacó Eren furioso.

—Cierto, no te conozco. Pero dime, ¿conoces tú a Levi?

Hinchándose como un globo, el castaño cada vez se sentía más acorralado, pero no se echó para atrás.

—No, no lo conozco, pero eso...

—Déjame decirte un par de cosas, Eren —advirtió el mayor con serenidad—. Conozco a Levi desde hace más de diez años, y durante todo este tiempo he sido la persona más cercana a él. Lo sé absolutamente todo sobre él, y a día de hoy sigo queriendo lo mejor para su futuro. Créeme Eren, no te conviene ponerte en mi contra.

Ese hombre podía resultar un peligro mayor que Farlan... Pero no... No le convenía declararse enemigo suyo... Seguramente Levi le consideraba alguien de mucha confianza a pesar de ser su ex... No podía arriesgarse, Erwin no era como Farlan... ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Piensa, Eren... Piensa".

—Dime, Erwin, ¿quieres recuperar a Levi?

Si esa pregunta le cogió desprevenido, no dio muestras de ello. Sin alterarse, respondió con una sonrisa cortés:

—Quien sabe, pero no negaré que odio ver a Levi sufrir por un chico que no sabe tratarlo como merece.

—Entonces, también quieres que corte con Farlan, ¿verdad? —dedujo Eren con facilidad.

—Es posible —admitió sin problemas.

—Es decir, tenemos un objetivo común —concluyó como resultado—. Una vez Levi sea libre, que elija con quien quiere estar. Hasta que el momento llegue... Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una tregua?

—Llámalo como quieras —respondió Eren encogiéndose de hombros.

Erwin observó aquel joven calculadoramente. Su determinación y la seguridad que mostraba eran admirables, pero, ¿serían suficientes? Levi era una persona difícil de tratar, y hacerle feliz todavía más. ¿De verdad creía ese chico poder estar a su altura? Aun teniendo muchas dudas, aceptó lo que Eren le proponía.

Se dieron la mano para formalizar ese acuerdo, sin odio ni rivalidad… por el momento.

A las once fuera del restaurante se despidieron y cada uno se fue en direcciones opuestas. Eren encendiendo el motor de su coche, pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que se propuso conquistar a Levi. Literalmente había firmado un pacto de no violencia con Erwin, la ex-pareja de Levi… Como se decía, el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo.

. . .

Sacando las llaves de casa, Eren subió hasta el segundo piso. No tenía sueño y aún era temprano; seguramente continuaría con Juego de Tronos. Hasta que Levi no apareciese, poco podía hacer. Irónicamente se preguntó si por casualidad había vuelto a casa cuando lo encontró de improvisto sentado en las escaleras de su rellano.

—¡¿Levi?!

Este le saludó de forma imperceptible. Su aspecto no había mejorado nada, estaba igual o peor que cuando lo vio días atrás. Eso sí, sus ojeras no podían ser más acentuadas. Todo él desprendía un aura depresiva.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Levi no respondió. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en ningún punto en particular, parecía totalmente ido. Eren pensó en la posibilidad de que Farlan le hubiera echado fuera de casa y abatido, el moreno no tuvo fuerzas para volver con su amiga Hange. Si ese era el caso… Oh, se encargaría personalmente de romperle esa cara tan bonita. La otra opción es que Levi no se atreviera a entrar en casa. Eren lo comprendió: estando Farlan ahí dentro se le quitaban las ganas a uno de entrar.

—¡Vamos, arriba! —exclamó Eren cogiendo a Levi por el brazo.

A duras penas, el moreno se puso en pie.

—Esta vez no te vas a librar —dijo metiendo la llave y abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Arrastrando a Levi consigo, quien no decía nada, los dos entraron en el piso. Cerrando la puerta, Eren encendió la luz que iluminó el amplio salón que a su vez hacía de comedor.

—Estás preocupando a tus amigos… y a mí.

—No sé qué hacer —murmuró con voz débil.

—¿Ahora mismo? Sentarte en el sofá y quitar esa cara. ¿Necesitas algo?

Levi tomó asiento tal y cómo le había indicado Eren, pero no cambió de expresión ni tampoco contestó a su pregunta. El castaño suspiró ante la escasa comunicación, pero no se rindió.

—Quizás despejar tu mente te irá bien. ¿Ves Juego de Tronos?

—He leído los libros.

—Perfecto, porque tú y yo vamos a pasar una agradable noche viendo esta serie. Sé que no es el mejor plan, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa —se disculpó mientras encendía el televisor para ver los capítulos en pantalla grande. Tras enchufar algunos cables y apagar la luz, se sentó junto a Levi sin tomar importancia a la poca distancia que les separaba—. Distrae tu mente, aunque sea por unas horas.

Eren se quitó los tenis mientras oía la característica canción del comienzo. Subiendo los pies al sofá, incitó a Levi a hacer lo mismo para que estuviera más cómodo, pero este se limitó a mirar la pantalla del televisor.

Del tirón se vieron "Rompedora de cadenas", "Guardajuramentos", "El primero de su nombre" y a mitad de "Leyes de dioses y hombres", Eren sintió un peso caer sobre su hombro. Descendiendo la vista, se sorprendió al ver a Levi durmiendo. Rápidamente bajó el volumen y pasando un brazo por su cadera, lo acercó a él. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, y el castaño tenía sueño también, pero antes quería terminar el sexto capítulo.

Temió que despertara y no pudiera descansar debidamente, pero su respiración acompasada le decía que estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando terminó el capítulo, Eren apagó el televisor y el portátil. Con sumo cuidado, cargó a Levi en brazos como a una princesa y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Allí lo depositó con delicadeza sobre su cama y le arropó sin producir el más mínimo ruido.

Cerrando la puerta sigilosamente, se fue al sofá de nuevo. Dormiría algo incómodo, pero no le molestó hacer ese pequeño sacrificio.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, Eren se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. El cuello le dolía un poco al no estar acostumbrado a no dormir con su almohada, pero le restó importancia; dentro de unas horas ya se le habría pasado.

Eran exactamente las nueve y diez cuando Levi entró en el salón atraído por el delicioso olor procedente de la cocina. Con pasos inseguros, avanzó por el salón/comedor observando el entorno curioso.

—Buenos días, Levi —saludó Eren desde la cocina—. Siéntate, ahora traeré el desayuno.

Este retiró una de las sillas y se sentó esperando el desayuno. Era, sin duda, una escena de lo más peculiar. Jamás se planteó la posibilidad de despertar en casa de su vecino y esperar el desayuno cual niño antes de ir al colegio. Minutos después, Eren colocó sobre la mesa todo tipo de platos: tostadas con mermelada, chocolate caliente, cereales y leche, frutas, huevos revueltos…

—Como no sabía qué te gustaba, hice un poco de todo.

Levi con la boca entreabierta no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—Si te apetece algo en especial, solo tienes que decírmelo —se apresuró a añadir el castaño.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Bueno… Después de lo mal que lo has pasado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —dijo Eren con sinceridad.

Levi le miró a los ojos sobrecogido. Esa sensación… Le gustaba sentirse así. La angustia, el estrés y los nervios que cargó por más de una semana habían disminuido notablemente.

—Es la primera vez en muchos años que duermo más de cuatro horas.

Ni él mismo lo entendía. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿En qué se diferenciaba esa casa de la de Hange? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Como buscando una respuesta, miró fijamente a Eren. No se había tomado la medicación y, aun así, ese chico consiguió lo que ni Erwin, ni Farlan, ni Hange intentaron con muchas horas de paciencia.

—¿Eres acaso la cura de mis males?

Eren sonrió por ese comentario.

—Quien sabe.

Levi le devolvió la sonrisa. Bebiendo un sorbo del chocolate caliente, se relamió los labios saboreando el cacao líquido. Posando la taza sobre el platito, tomó por fin una decisión.

—Mi relación con Farlan ha llegado a su fin.

.

.

.


End file.
